Master Chief Joins the Avengers
by monstahmikelson16
Summary: What if Loki accidently let a derelict spaceship with a familiar supersoldier through the portal. *I need suggestions for a title because the current one sucks* Feed back is appreciated Updates are being written suggstions will be taken into account :D
1. Chapter 1

Loki of Asgard open the door to the roof of stark tower to see Dr. Selvig ,a balding genius with unwashed clothes and a stubble of an unshaved beard who's eyes were a luminous blue as a result of being made a slave to Loki's power, typing away frantically at a laptop hooked up to a miniaturized version of the Bifrost found in Asgard powered by the Tesseract a glowing electric cube that was unlimited sustainable energy made solid.

"Open the portal, now Selvig and witness the knowledge that will be made your's."

Selvig's typing began to speed up and finally stopped," The cube is ready to be opened I need you to activate the cube to create a portal."

" Excellent. The war is upon us!" with a wave of his scepter the tesseract opened up a portal in the skies above Stark tower. "Yes yes." Loki stopped laughing in delight as he saw a bisected ship approach the portal and warp through the small opening and plummet, grazing the side of the tower as it fell and smashed against the ground leveling a small cafe and several other buildings. Sneering, Loki shot a ice cold glare at the idiot mortal.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He shouted at Selvig who was cowering awa from Loki.

"I don't know I'll look at the algorithms again." Selvig cried out in a rush as he checked the computers numbers again." Ahh, I fixed it but the computer needs to readjust. I put the computer on automatic so it won't need authorization again then a portal will open."

"Pray that it does mortal" Loki peered at the ship and scowled when he saw the English lettering on the side UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn_. Finished with sating his curiosity he went down the stairs again to relax in the suite that he wanted to claim as his throne room after the war.

Tony Stark slowed in mid air hovering for a second before shooting off again towards his tower,_ had he really just seen a damaged starship fall from the sky out of nowhere? And why did it have English writing on the hull? Was it S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ship?_

Tony slowed down and hovered orbiting the roof top of Stark tower looking at the jumble of wires machinery and computers hooked up to the tesseract. Jarvis spoke to Tony,"Sir, I've turned off the arc reactor. It's too late the device is already self sustaining."

Dr. Selvig was near the mess and looked hungover and tweaked out on drugs.

Tony tried another approach,"shut it down !".

"It's too late," Selvig turned to the machine, "It can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe"

"Mm kay" Tony said and raised his hands to fire a blast from the stabilizers. The blast was absorbed into a sphere around the machine and was regurgitated right back at him in a small explosion.

Tony reeled and stabilized himself staring at the machine. His mind puzzled over how it could have happened and came to an answer at the same time Jarvis did.

"That barrier is pure energy, it's unbreachable"

"Ya I got that." Stark said as he looked down to see Loki smirking at him."Plan B"

"Sir the mark seven is not ready for deployment..." Jarvis stated with a hint of alarm.

Stark interrupted him "then skip the spinning rims 'cause we're on the clock." and landed on the balcony that unsuited him from his armor as he walked into his suite. Loki had reached inside before him and sarcastically said," Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."

"Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you." Tony corrected, his hands behind his back hiding his hands from Loki's view.

"you should have left your armor on for that"Loki quipped.

"Ya it's seen a bit of mileage and you got the glow stick of destiny," Tony said

pausing a bit before asking,"would you like a drink?" as he moved to the bar.

"Spoiling me won't change anything." Loki pointed out.

Tony interjected," No, threatening. No drink, you sure? I'm havin' one." he grabbed a glass and apple juice in a decanter meant for whiskey, it always paid to look like a drunk when you weren't people became less cautious for some reason.

"The Chitarrie are coming. Nothing will change that. What have i to fear?" He asked rhetorically thinking himself invincible.

"The Avengers", Tony burst his bubble of triumph. Pouring himself some juice

Loki was confused and looked at Stark to elaborate

It's what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team, Earth's mightiest heroes kind of thing."

Yes I've met them Loki said

Ya Tony said with a laugh, takes us a little bit to get any traction on that one, but lets do a head count here. Your brother the demigod, a super soldier," Tony quickly slipped on the tracking bracelets as he continued while Loki's back was turned." a living legend who kinda lives up to the legend, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, and a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them"

That was the plan" Loki explained as he revealed his brilliance.

"Not a great plan,Ton pointed out,"when they come and they will. They'll come for you."

I have an army." Loki deadpanned drilling the concept of an army into Starks head.

"We have a hulk." Tony said as he closed the distance between them.

I thought the beast had wandered off..."

Ya you're missing the point. There's no throne, there's no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but its all on you. Cause if we can't defend the Earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." He took a drink of his juice.

Loki ominously stalked towards Stark, How will your friends have time for me when they're so busy fighting you."

Charging his spear Loki tapped Tony on the chest where his heart would be and failed. Something was in the way. Very confused Loki tried again."This usually works."

"Well, performance issues are not uncommon, one out of five..." Loki picked Tony up by the throat and threw him to the floor.

Jarvis anytime now, tony groaned as he stood up. And was grabbed again by Loki

"You will all fall before me!" Loki hissed.

"Deploy! Deploy!" Sark was thrown through the window. Followed shortly after by a missile deployed Iron Man armor suit, the Mark seven.

The Mark seven tracked Tony and began to encase Stark after catching up to him. Fully suited up Stark slowed his plummet feet from the side walk.

Loki looked out the window and glared at Stark as the armored idiot taunted "And there's one other person you pissed off. His name's Phil."

Tony shot the Asgardian with a beam an looked up as a portal opened, correctly this time, and permitted the army of aliens Loki refereed to as Chittarie to pour through.

Zooming away and entering combat mode Iron Man blew away a few alien airships with his hands and launched a smart missile that split up into smaller missiles and destroyed at least two dozen; after his missile attack Stark was hit and lost his momentum and fell. His thrusters kicked in and slowed his descent, but he eventually slammed into the crashed space ship from earlier.

"Sir, I'm picking up a transmission on the radio, would you like to hear it?"

"Patch it through Jarvis."

"Very well Sir."

A female voice suddenly said,"Hello is anyone picking this up?"

"Hello who is this?"Tony said while attacking a group of fliers.

"This is UNSC AI Cortana, I'm on the ship; I need help."

"I'm sorry, but right now I'm kinda of busy." he dodged a barrage of shots from the Chittarie ships.

"I know I can see what's going on on the sensors, I can help! First, I need you to help me. Restore power to one of my systems." Cortana pleaded.

"Why would I do that?" Tony inquired while blasting flier out of the sky.

"I have point defense turrets on the hull; if there online I can buy you some more time. Please" Cortana explained her desperation evident in her voice.

"Sure,I'll scratch your back, but how do i get in?" H orbited the ship and wondered about it's capabilities.

"I don't knowhow you don't see the massive holes in the ship. Just fly through the holes and I'll do the rest. Can you do that?" Cortana mocked.

Sure" Tony said he was surprised at the sarcasm in this AIs voice.

Cortana hurryingly explained how to jump start the reactor to Stark while shunting that pathetic excuse of an AI Jarvis's attempts to access her files and information. She had him finish starting a small generator so she could stop relying on the nearly dead batteries.

"Great that's it. I got it from here." to emphasize her point cannons on the hull began to fire explosions gave testimony to her accuracy. She was shooting scores of ships,

However she was nearly dry on ammo. She couldn't hold out on her own; she needed to wake up John, who would probably shoot everything that he saw as a threat for a few minutes.

"Oh yeah, You also might want to take a step back. The Master Chief might see you as a threat. I'll explain later okay." Stark's vitals made it apparent he was confused and a little uncertain.

"He's a super soldier, He'll be along to help soon." Even as she was talking to Stark she began to wake up the Master Chief.

As he began to stir she said, "Chief wake up I need you!"

"Cortana what's going on? Are we under attack?" He said as he climbed out of the cryo-stasis pod.

"Yes and no; it's not us under attack, but there's action going on outside."

She was being projected off a pedestal and was clenching and unclenching her hands." We need to move quickly though the superstructure is about to give!"

"I need a is the armory? Is it intact?"

"Yes, and it's to the left three doors down, yank me and let's go."

Gliding over to where Cortana's chip was Chief unplugged her from the terminal and slotted her into his neural interface. His head felt cold and icy and gradually warmed. As he sprinted down the hall to the weapons.

He quickly opened the doors and holstered an assault rifle with a few hundred rounds. He grabbed a battle rifle and exchanged it's scope for a laser range finder. He put a few fragmentation grenades onto his belt. He attached a combat knife to his chest plate. He slung his battle rifle onto his back to make room for a bigger weapon and hefted up a spartan laser.

Chief made his way to the sheared away section of _Forward Unto Dawn._ He paused analyzing the situation before deciding to guard a bridge where civilians were being strafed by strange flying ships that looked like jet skis. He jumped off the ship and activated his thruster pack to cushion his fall on the way down. When he landed he left a crater in the asphalt as he landed due to his weight of himself and his gear.

He made his way to the bridge using cover and firing on the ships as the presented themselves to him, Cortana used the MJORNLIR to power the laser beyond it's few shots. He finally emerged onto the bridge where he startled an unusual group of people: a man in a red, white, and blue, armored leotard; a scarlet haired woman with Taser bracelets; a man with a bow; a tall blonde man in chain mail holding a hammer; and as Master Chief watched a man in a motor cycle drove up to them.

"Wow, that's...well interesting" said the archer diplomatically.

"I hope it's on our side," the red haired woman said eyeing him evaluating his threat to her and her allies.

"Great, this is even better than the flying aircraft carrier." the patriotic man in a jumpsuit quipped making a joke no one laughed to.

The man on the bike interrupted them, " Guys we have a battle raging on around us. Is this the best time for a meet and greet?"

"This robot looks to be a worthy foe." Said the blonde hammer man," I can't wait to test Mjornlir against him."

"That's funny," Cortana said, "The armor is called MJORNLIR."

"THAT'S A WOMAN!" the bowman said in shock stepping back along with everyone else.

"No, that's an AI, I'm Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-117," Master Chief pointed out.

The armored leotard man shock his head, "Wait you're navy. Did Stark give an Iron man suit to the navy or is it classified?"

"Forgive me but we're not US navy; we're UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command" Cortana explained to everyone's puzzlement.

"Hate to interrupt," a new voice over the COMs spoke," but I have a party heading your way." At the new comer's word the strange group got into a fighting stance except for the man who had driven in on a bike

A rocket banked into their view and John realized it was a flying exoskeleton; and it had company. A massive snake like creature with fins and armor plating was chasing the suit and it was gaining. The suit flew in between cars and trucks that were abandoned on the street and the creature was a second behind crushing the vehicles under its mass.

"Dr. Banner now might be a good time for you to get angry." the man in red, white, and blue said to the out of place ordinary man.

"I'm on it," the Chief stepped in front of him and shouldered his spartan laser and fired striking the leviathan in the jaws blowing apart its head and splitting its body halfway down its length. The creature tore apart but a chunk of the head came rolling towards the Spartan who didn't flinch as it slowed to a stop mere feet from him.

"What the hell was that?" the flying suit which had landed said, gesturing wildly to the carnage.

Cortana spoke up,"Which one: the monster, or the laser, or the super soldier?" The man in the armor cocked his head at John.

"Cortana how the heck did you do that?" The armor man started at Cortana's voice coming from the armored

"Tony I'm just an AI, the Master Chief did that." Cortana explained to the group.

"Pleasure to meet you Master Chief," the man in armor extended his hand towards John who shook it," My name's Tony Stark or Iron Man."

"I'm Captain America," the man in patriotic garb spook up with a wave to the Spartan.

"I am Thor it brings me great honor to meet you." the hammer wielding blonde man intorduced himself.

"Hawkeye," the archer identified himself," and that is if he gets angry he grows green and mean, sort of like his own . And this is Natasha Romanov or Black widow. We're SHIELD operatives."

The avengers finished introducing themselves and returned to combat, Ground personnel were guarding the civilians and the Hulk smashed; Thor and Iron Man intercepted fliers and Leviathans, and Hawkeye provided cover with hs bow.A stray round hit the spartan laser and destroyed it's power source effectively turning it into a bomb so Master Chief threw it into the air where it too out a flier. After a few more minutes of fighting John slowly used all of his ammo. "Chief were slowly being overrun we can't keep this up forever." Cortana confided to John.

"I know I need to go on the offensive. Alert Iron Man I need to know if there are any HVTs in the area. Maybe I can destroy the chain of command."

"Are you out of your mind we're out of ammo we'll never survive!" Cortana shouted in his helmet.

"Exactly, we have no more ammo we can't continue to fight. If we continue to stay on the defensive we'll die."

"Ok."

"So do I have a target?"

"Yes the leader an Asgardian named Loki is on the top of that tower under the portal. If you take him out you cut the head off the army."

"Affirmative, I'll go kill him."

"You can't kill him he's Thor brother, knock him out or something."

"That's a snag and snags lead to casualties." Snags had caused the deaths of almost every Spartan.

"Well think off something like a flashbang grenade and a quick choke out."

"Alright I got this."

"Good, now let's go."Without another word Chief started towards the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was relaxing and sipping apple juice while twirling his spear idly. Bored he got up and laughed as a ship cashed into another exploding in a fiery burst of shrapnel.

He was about to wander back to his chair when a roar drew his attention to the window. A green muscled primal looking man was flying to the window. With a crash the hulk broke through the window and pounded his chest and roared.

It took Loki tremendous will to not flee. He began to powerful speak condescendingly to the hulk; his speech was cut short when the hulk grabbed him by the leg and smashed him into the floor pulverizing the concrete, flayed him into the ground again and finally buried Loki in a crater.

"Puny god!" the hulk strode out the window and lea pt into the air again ripping the ship that had the misfortune of being in his path into eighths and continued on his path of destruction.

Master Chief cleared the stair way landing, confirmed he had no company and observed Loki as he waited for the opportune moment. After a minute John saw his opening coming up and took it when Loki lifted a glass to his lips. The half ton spartan gave a kick to the door and shattered the frame and blasted the door off in an arc that ended with it embedded in a wall. The spartan ran inhumanly fast to Loki and tackled him, crashing through the recliner the trouble maker had just jumped up from. Master chief ripped the spear from Loki in a cruel yank that would have ripped a normal humans arm out. The Asgardian tried to escape the Spartan's grapple in vain. The master chief was slowly choking Loki out in a head lock. The chief uncoiled his arms after the prince passed out. He threw him over his shoulder in fireman's carry and started toward the door.

A blaster round struck the MJORNIR's shields and the Commando dropped the unconscious Asgardian in a ceremoniousness shrug. He turned around to face a dozen heavily armed Chittarie. The squad of aliens flinched when the massive man turned around and ensheathed a knife.

The first alien to regain his senses fired and missed. The alien was under the impression that a big human was a slow human. The last thing he learned was the master chief was not a normal man as his arm was lobbed off in a lightning fast cut from the spartan. It died in a brutal cobra jab to the face that extinguished his life like a candle in a rain storm. The corpse was used as a battering ram into the other Chittarie. John thew his knife into the face of one of the Chittarie instantly killing it.

The chittarie at this point tried to escape, They're cowardly as grunts, John mused in his head as another alien was killed, thrown into the wall with a crash. The spartan was ruthless, punching, kicking, and shattering bones.

Six seconds later John stood alone surrounded by corpses. He walked over to Loki and collected him and left the room.

The building shuddered and shook violently every couple of minutes. Cortana suddenly screamed urgently," Chief run! The building is about to be collapse. Get outside now!"

Sprinting down the stair case the Master chief jumped crashed through a door and bolted to a window and leaped through it.

As the Chief fell to the street a leviathan managed to catch him in his maw.

"This isn't good. I don't know how to get out of this, any ideas John."

"You remember back on installation 04 when we knocked out those relays by amplifying an EMP through my shields?"

"Of course."

"Can you use my shields to create an electrical charge? It can't be lethal though or what I'm planning to do won't work."

"Your shields can do that, but what's your plan?"

"I'll try to control the leviathan using the electrical charge and it's nervous system."

"That's insane. Is that even possible?"

"I think it's not that far of a stretch."

"Let's do this."

The master chief touched the roof of the leviathan's mouth and his shields sparked and an arc of plasma ran between the master chiefs shields on his fingers. He moved his right hand to the right and the chief felt the monster pitch to the right.

"Told you so."

With no further ado the master chief proceeded to lead the monster on a rampage through the hostile forces crashing into the small ski like ships. His shields blasting electricity into the poor beast; when the master chief moved his hands away the arc would lengthen allowing him to pull the monster into tighter turns and twists with his electric reins. Eventually another leviathan approached the commandeered creature with a roar that made the air rumble and windows nearby crack. The chief felt a crash and lost his balance and caught himself on the side of the monster maw before replacing his hands and regaining control of the beast.

He ordered Cortana to increase the pulse and urged the flying snake to increase it's speed while the master chief continued with his evasive actions knocking ships out of the sky and crushing alien ground forces underneath it's mass pasting them and making them smears of goo. The Leviathan screeched in pain and the other leviathan had pinned it's brethren down and was biting into its back. An explosion blew the leviathan away and another explosion blew the master chief out of his ride where he barrel rolled and slid to a halt in a kneel; Loki still unconscious was thrown into a truck bed. Rounding the corner and crushing the small city cars underneath it was a centuries old Abrams tanks followed by several more with US national guards and an over flight of Apaches providing close air support.

Walking over to a stirring Loki the Spartan picked him up by his hair and dragged the prince to the advancing soldiers who had taken aim at the massive super-soldier.

"I need to speak to your commanding officer. I have a package for them."

Loki came to and moaned before opening his eyes," Mere mortals how dare you touch me? I'll..." Loki had looked up into the golden visor of the giant in green metal armor.

"You were saying?" a cool female voice asked from the armor.

"You're a woman? How did you capture me I would've never had been bested by a lady." Loki spat in contempt.

"You're blind if you think I'm a lady. That's my friend Cortana." a male voice calmly corrected him in confidence that only came with the knowledge you could take anything on and win.

"So there's two of you in there. How do you fit in there? Ahh." He was interrupted from further snideness when the Master chief held him up in the air by his hair.

"Sweet dreams!" The soldier raised his fist to Loki's face prompting Cortana to tease their captive.

"What?" His face smashed back and a tooth fell from his mouth in a dribble of blood.

Spartan 117 tossed Loki to the ground and signaled a nearby guards man to throw him a fire arm. Patience tested the Spartan strode over to the man and relieved him of his weapons and ammo gently, but firmly. He checked the rifle and noted it's small size barely able to accomadate his gauntleted hands. With a flick he removed the trigger guard to accomadate for it's awkwardness.

Hey did I say you could do that? The Soldier finally said.

"I asked politely it's not my fault you don't know standard BUDS signals."

"Shit you're a SEAL" the soldier said.

"Does he look like a SEAL?" Cortana asked sarcastically

"No"The soldier to his credit hadn't been startled by Cortana's voice.

"That's right now don't make that mistake again any other SPARTAN would have rearranged your insides." Cortana lashed at the guardsman.

Shaking his head Chief in the isolation of his helmet said," Cortana what are you doing? Why are you being so aggressive?"

"John not now please we have a job to do." Cortana stated beating around the bush.

"No Cortana your in my head if I can't trust you then this partnership is compromised."

"Please."

"No I need to know."

"Chief I'm entering the beginning of rampancy."

John had nothing to say. He didn't know how to respond to that. Then the words found him, "Cortana. We. Can. Fix. This."

"How John we're in a parallel universe with wannabes running around with super powers

And antique technology. How are we going to fix this?"

"I'll think of something."

"Okay"

The guardsman didn't understand what was going on the giant man/woman had been silent and still now for several minutes and when it moved again and spoke to him he nearly shot at it only to remember it now had his rifle.

"I need you to contact your superiors and get the Avengers here I have Loki in my custody and I need an extraction immediately."

"Affirmative, Samson get on the horn and call in the Avengers, kiss as much ass as needed." The guardsman hollered out to his communications officer Samson.

Iron man landed in the street near the column of Abrams and guardsmen. He spotted the gargantuan soldier holding Loki, who was now awake and not struggling. The SHIELD VTOL carrying Fury's operatives and the rest of the Avengers followed suit and discharged it's passengers who looked upon the Spartan casually holding the trickster by his wrist hauling his to the ship. Thor met his brothers eyes and scowled at the Spartan.

"What evil is this you have tortured my brother, how dare you?"Thor bellowed.

"He struggled I hurt him for it and he stopped struggling." the Spartan cooly answered.

"I would have done the same thing so calm down Thor." Hawkeye intervened.

Thor calmed down, but still shot the Chief glares of frozen helium. Natasha asked the Supersoldier a question that everyone wanted to know. " How did you get a hold of LOki in the first place?"

He asked for a tablet and a video starteed to play on the screen and catching everyone's interest including the pilot's who returned to watching the flight path of the plane and barely avoided a building.

During the video Cortana asked the assembled group what they planned o doing with the chittarie the portal.

"I say nuke the army through the portal." John suggested.

"But the explosion might come through the wormhole. We have to close the portal after launching the nuke at them or face alot of collateral" Black widow pointed out

"So how do we close the portal?" Cortana aked Loki.

He refused to speak at all, until Chief slammed his fist into his gut and made him gasp in pain as his lung were emptied. " The spear. The spear you touch the tesseract with the spear and it will close."

"Alright now we're in business let's get a bomb in here and grab the spear." Captain America said enthusiastically.

"Good news,the spear is in the Stark tower, the bad news is the tower collapsed with the tesseract on it and the spear inside it." Cortana said bursting everyone's bubble of euphoria and relief.

"Then we need to get take back the tower and secure the area until we have the spear back and are able to close the tesseract portal with the nuke still inside." Hawkeye said in a tired voice.

"First things first we need to contain the army and rearm and recuperate and get ready for an assault."

"Let's get to the Heli-carrier then." Iron Man said as they set course for the SHIELD ship.


End file.
